A Happy Ending Worth Fighting For
by Headintheclouds01
Summary: A new curse has left Emma on her own in the fairy tale world and tortured with remembering her old life. Adapting to circumstances Emma steals her way to survival, soon finding a way to maybe get home. However there is a certain pirate who remembers everything and is wanting in on her adventure. With a temperamental mermaid, love, magic and a mad woman in a tower its a bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1 - A whole new world

**A/N** - **I caught up on once upon a time and fell in love with Hook. How can someone be that gorgeous?**

**The captain swan paring is just too perfect for words so I thought I would start my own story for them both. **

**This is separate from the TV show and basically (I can't give away anything) everyone is back in fairy tale world, including Emma but things have changed. What you may ask? Well read on and find out :D**

**DISCLAIMER - Once Upon a Time and its characters does not belong to me.**

* * *

As the wind swept through the cold streets Emma pulled her leather jacket tighter around her shivering body. Tears threatened to break through the barrier that had taken years for her to perfect. The walls protected her from falling victim to love and other emotions that in the end just end up making your heart ache.

Emma had stupidly started to believe she could have everything life had denied her of. The things she was too afraid to ask or wish for. Emma had her parents back and they loved her more than anything else in the world. She was starting to become a mother to Henry and Emma loved every moment with him. The guilt of giving him up still tore at her but the fresh start they had been given seemed like a priceless gift. Emma had friends, a job she could be proud of and a home to really call her own.

Then it all vanished as if it never really existed.

The cruel part was she couldn't get rid of the small voice that forced her to hold on to the memories of the life she had lived and fight for it. Emma was no quitter but she was tired and there was one thought that weighed heavy on her shoulders that made life seem that much harder.

She was alone and in an entirely new world.

…..

Emma had no idea where she was but her feet kept her moving. The dark streets were fairly empty, the few people staring at her strange clothes with curious eyes. She knew that sooner or later she was going to have to change clothes and blend in. Survival was her only option and she was going to prove to herself that she could make living here worth it. Emma began to imagine Regina laughing at her, making a bet that she wouldn't last a week in a world she knew nothing about. However Emma had grown up on the streets and knew how to care of herself. She was going to survive this for the family that no longer knew her.

Emma's heart hardened and the walls around it grew thicker. Her old life was gone and the sooner she accepted that the better.

The sound of laughter danced on the wind and Emma followed the sound to a pub that casted out warm light through the windows. Looking through the glass Emma smiled as she watched men and women pass the time away with drinks and laughter. Her stomach growled when her nose caught the scent of cooked meats. Unfortunately she lacked the funds and knew it was going to be more days of being hungry before she found work of some sort.

Suddenly the door burst open and a yelling woman came flying out. A large man dressed in a stained grey tunic hovered in the door way. "Stay out of here! I mean it this time girl. You take one more step in my pub and I will through you to the queen's men." He slammed the door and the light from the pub vanished within, living the woman shrouded in darkness.

The young woman lifted herself from the ground and stamped like a child. "I hate humans. I hate them." She shouted loudly before wiping herself down. Feeling sorry for the girl Emma walked over. "Are you ok?"

She looked up and Emma was finally able to see her better. She was younger than Emma but her silver eyes held wisdom and the knowledge of seeing so many things. Wild fiery red locks cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, the bright colour becoming its own light source.

She shifted on her feet. "Not really. No only am'I stuck here I have just been violated by that man touching me." She shivered and started to wipe at her clothes. She was wearing a long white sleeved shirt with a dark blue corset layered on top. Black pants covered her legs, finished with grey ankle boots.

Emma didn't mean to pry but she could never stop her curiosity. "What did you do?"

Her silver eyes met hers and a furious look filled them. "Me? I did nothing!" She pointed to the pub. "They refuse to answer my questions ..." her voice grew louder "because they think I'm insane!"

Emma smiled uneasily at the people watching them and gently pulled the girl to one side. "Well with you shouting like this then the whole town is going to think your crazy!"

Ariel shifted on her feet and crossed her arms in a stubborn manner."Sorry. You would think after having legs for so long I would feel more like a human... which I don't." Ariel sighed and her angry mask fell away, revealing a wounded girl. "This is a lonely world."

Emma nodded, agreeing whole heartily to her words. Then suddenly everything snapped into place and Emma shook her head and lightly laughed. This was just getting ridiculous. "Let me guess… your name is Ariel right?"

The girl stopped her huffing and looked at her with shock and suspicion.

"How on earth did you know that?"

* * *

**A/N Good? Bad? Let me know in your comments x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Remember Me

**A/N A big thank you to every who has commented :) **

**I would like to apologise for the chapter not being longer but I'm actually supposed to be doing course work due in for tomorrow... its worth it though ;D**

**Lisa1972 - This chapter should answer your question :) **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. **

* * *

Emma's feet moved at the level between walking and sprinting. The cobbled street below her booted feet provided a rough path to her escape as she made her way to the meeting point. Pulling the rich red velvet coat around her body tighter, her eyes scanned the growing crowd ahead.

The small village town that lay next door to the sea port was filled with crowds of people celebrating another year of good harvests and sea trade. Colourful strips of cloth hung across the streets, with children waving flags and people merrily dancing to the music of the band. Stalls selling toys, food, exotic birds and all other imaginable things lined the streets and were busy selling to bright smiling customers.

The celebration had come on perfect day. The sky was perfectly clear and the sun cast a warm glow over the land. Emma craved to remove the clock and soak up the sun but her pursuers where on her tail and the sun could wait.

The small leather bag that hung across her body carried a more significant weight and every so often Emma's fingers caressed the bag, making sure it was still there. Emma reached the edge of the busier of the crowds and began to push her way through. Body odour was the first and most prominent thing to enter her senses as she pushed her way through the crushing bodies. After a number of mumbled apologies she reach the other side of the village square and was worried to find Ariel not here. Her eyes scanned the area, seeking out Ariel's bright red hair but after a few good minutes there was no sign.

_"She has been caught!"_

The words were clear in her head but Emma wanted to ignore him. Ariel was clever and Emma knew she wouldn't have allowed herself to be captured… she hoped. As time kept on moving indecision crept its way through Emma's system. She couldn't stay here any longer otherwise the people after her would soon find her. Fairy tale prison was a horrible play to go and Emma intended never to end up there. Regina would really love that.

Taking a couple of steps backwards as she watched the people ahead, Emma suddenly smacked into a passing person. Catching herself before she fell Emma turned to apologise when everything froze. He couldn't be here; she wouldn't let him be here.

Captain Hook stood before her, his rich chocolate eyes scanning over her entire body. His long black coat, fixed with silver buttons and a high collar hung loosely on his body. An ornate sword hung from a brown leather belt on his left side, his coat tucked behind it to reveal its whereabouts. Black pants snugly fitted his legs with rich leather boots that ran just below his knees.

Hook tilted his head to the side, his rich eyes never leaving hers. Emma knew seeing a face from the past would be hard but she had no idea seeing Hook of all people, would make the life she had once lived all the more painful to remember. Emma had to remind herself that Hook had no idea who the hell she was. To him she was just another stranger who had rudely bumped into him... or so she thought.

"Emma Swan its been too long."

The breath caught in her throat but she managed to conceal all images of shock behind her inner mask. Calmly and confidently she took a step forward. "You remember me?"

A small laugh left his lips and glee filled his eyes. "Oh yes princess. I had heard that you were left unaffected by the curse but I never believed it to be true." He raised his hand and gently stroked the skin of her cheek, shivers unintentionally sliding down her body. "What did this life give you? A prince? A castle?"

What ever spark warm spark of memory that Hook had evoked, shrivelled into numbness.

Emma slapped his hand away and ignored the fire that sparked in Hooks eyes. "You have no idea. No clue." Her words were cold and Hook could clearly see her anger but he was enjoying it. Emma had changed, she was stronger more fierce and Hook was loving every moment. Feeding of Emma's strong energy he leant in close, her scent of wild berries infiltrating his nose.

Emma held her break as Hooks breath gently caressed her ear. "I've missed your spark princess. Lets talk as it seems we have a lot to catch up on."

Pulling away and ignoring the longing pang in her chest to unburden herself with doubts and questions; Emma tightened her cloak and calmly looked at Hook. "As much as I would love to stay and chat I'm a little busy."

Suddenly to the very left of Emma's eyesight she caught a flash of fiery red hair and Ariel came skidding to a halt next to her.

Panting she spoke. "Sorry – I'm – late. Got – caught – up – with some things." Sweat had caused pieces of hair to stick to her face. "We have – to go – Emma." She stood straight and placed a hand on her heart, calming her breathing.

Emma shook herself from the shock and turned to Ariel. "You got it?"

Ariel didn't look impressed. "Of course I did."

There was a humorous laugh and Emma looked back at hook. "What is so funny?"

"You have stolen something haven't you?" He licked his bottom lip. "This is just to exquisite."

Emma crossed her arms. "Stolen is the wrong word to use."

Hook laughed. "Ok then. Acquired, borrowed, appended but you still have no intention of giving it back."

Ariel scoffed. "We are not some petty thieves."

"STOP THIEVES!" The loud call of the guards pulled all of their attention. Six heavily armed men were quickly heading towards them.

Hook tilted his head. "You were saying?"

Not wanting to spend any more time here Emma caught Ariel wrists and tugged. "Well you remember the other world and I remember the other world. It was a good catch up but we have to run."

And quite literally Emma and Ariel ran for their lives.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Let me know... oh and if things seem confusing everything does get cleared up/explained :)**

**Thanks x**


End file.
